phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Phineas and Ferb Wiki:Newsletter submissions/Review: The Season 4 Premiere
Well, as expected, the Mayans were wrong on the fate of the third rock from the sun. And also as expected, everyone's favorite animated program started their fourth season here in North America, just as sure as the sun rises in the east. And to kick it off on December 7th, it was a winter treat to start out on the good foot. The opening was rewritten by the crew to be timed into the holiday break you get from school, work or whatever you are doing in mid-to-late December and even re-used the "making snow angels that fly" line with a new illustration of a jet-powered snowman with wings and a halo. And no, I wasn't kidding. Onto the first part of this episode, "For Your Ice Only", where the boys are flooding their backyard into a hockey rink, when dad tells them that the Danville Ice Trays have asked them to play between periods of their game that day. So Phineas decides to take ice hockey to the extreme with Hockey Z-9 ("Zed-Nine" to our Canadian friends, eh?) Meanwhile, Perry is informed by Major Monogram that they have no idea what Doof is up to, mostly because the computers are frozen in a brilliant sight gag. We later find out that he's built a Abominable-inator, which as usually happens to Heinz's creations, blows up and provides a spectacular epic fail. Two things you should know about this episode: Hockey Hall of Famer Luc Robitelle makes a guest appearance as himself refereeing the game, and we also get a reference for the first time on-scxreen that Stacy and Ginger Hirano are indeed sisters, as the Fireside Girl asks to take over the computer stating that the she doesn't want to open a can of whipped cream on her or something to that effect. Nice reference with the then-WWF "Attitude" era and Stone Cold Steve Austin would be proud of it. And with that transition, we continue onto "Happy New Year!", where the gang is at the Garcia-Shapiro residence to ring in the new year, and we get a Phinabella moment about what will happen at midnight. Meanwhile, Agent P runs off to get his debriefing from Major Monogram, his office if cold, and the ruse of where he and Carl are is disrupted and are actually in Aruba with the heating repair guy; by then, Perry is a shivering (or chattering) block of ice. Anywho, Francis tells Agent P that Doof is going to the New Years' Eve party at City Hall with yet another intention to take over the Tri-State Area by using a Resolution Changer-Inator disguised as a bow tie, and Norn, his junk pile of a pseudo-son robot, celebrates too early. Meantime, Candace has resolved not to bust her brothers, but realizes it's before midnight, as the crew, and some of their friends build a giant ball akin to the one at Times Square, and drop it from space. That would be enough for Doof to turn on that bow tie, and it works, only to realize that nobody sticks to their resolution. There's also a Canderemy moment as they kiss for the first time since "Summer Belongs to You!" and the official shark jumping (if it has not occurred yet) of the Gangnam Style dance, which give or take a few hundred. However, it's still over eight-and-a-half billion hits behind the digital remix of "I Am a Superstar". And there's seven billion people on the planet. All in all, a great celebration of winter, a fun way to start to the season and a good time to celebrate the arrival of the new year. The first regular episode of Season Four, "Fly On the Wall", debuts on January 11th and the following week, seek out the premiere of "Bully Bust", both at 9 PM ET/PT on Disney Channel. And please, don't be like Norm and kiss your air conditioner. Review:_The_Season_4_Premiere